<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jangan (pernah) datang lagi by tekoteko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534138">Jangan (pernah) datang lagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko'>tekoteko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andai Akaashi diberi kemampuan untuk menolak pria itu dengan lebih keras, repetisi menyedihkan ini tidak akan terjadi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jangan (pernah) datang lagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malam itu Akaashi mengukir kanji cinta pada awang-awang punggung pria yang tak lagi menjadi miliknya. Dalam diam tangan itu bergerak perlahan. Menggores halus garis demi garis dengan seksama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatinya tertawa lirih. Buat apa tangannya mengukir kata cinta pada pria yang sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Akaashi menarik nafas kasar kemudian bergerak memunggungi pria itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apa aku tidak diterima?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..Tidak. Tidak lagi"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kau naif Keiji. Separuh waktu yang lalu kau masih menjamuku di tempat tidurmu"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pria itu bergerak. Derit kasur dan bunyi gesekan selimut mengisi ruang. Pria itu mendekati punggung polos Akaashi. Membelai bahu dan lengannya dengan dua jemari. Lembut. Lembut sekali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apa yang salah dari mereka?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apa yang salah dari Akaashi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak pria ini setiap kali ia datang bersama bencana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak pria ini padahal hatinya telah remuk redam tak bersisa karenanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keiji, aku mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Aku selalu mencintaimu, Bokuto-san]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama. Tidak untuk masa ini", si pria berucap sangat halus. Akaashi meremas bantal dalam diam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Karena kita tidak bisa bersama, maka jangan datang lagi]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jika kita hidup satu kali lagi, aku janji itu untukmu", si pria kemudian mengecup bahunya sebagai perpisahan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perpisahan sementara, karena di suatu hari yang tak terduga lainnya ia akan datang lagi seperti hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ia akan datang terus dan menghancurkan semua usaha Akaashi untuk menghapusnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunyi pintu bergema. Pria itu pergi lagi,  meninggalkan akaashi sendirian dalam gelap malam yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Kemudian di sisa malam, Akaashi menemukan dirinya memeluk bantal erat-erat untuk meredam tangis pilu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>